


waterbending

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Nya's been alone, with her parents gone and her brother never at home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	waterbending

**Author's Note:**

> okay! this was a prompt that sat in my inbox for away too long and like,,,, I finally got to it smh. 
> 
> also I've seen about only 8 eps of atla so I'm trying my best

Nya looked at the family photo that hung over the fireplace, a reminder of the lost. She clutched the ends of her sleeves, the faces of her parents watching down on her plight. 

Their father had been killed in battle, their mother vanishing completely soon after. Her and Kai had been living alone in the heart of the Fire Nation for a few years now, selling old blacksmith tools and Kai’s attempts at making new ones. Those were only things keeping them afloat.

“Nya?” Kai’s voice called through their house, “Are you home?”

“Yeah!” Nya quickly doused the fireplace with a jug of water, dusting any ash off her robes. He didn’t need to know she had been trying to bend earlier. She made her way into her room, winding around the house to be able to face her brother.

Kai was a firebender, and she worried that he would be sent off without her, thrown into battle and leaving her fully alone. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, Kai,” She spoke slowly. He worried a lot. But only when he was actually in the house or near her. He’d disappear for days sometimes, coming back with only a sorry and nothing else. He never told her what was wrong. Like now.

“Sorry for vanishing again,” He began, but Nya stopped him.

“You’re not sorry. Now leave me alone.” She turned on her heel, stalking around into the back room, uncaring of whatever his reaction was.

Kai had to tell her what was going on otherwise she was done with him.

“Nya!” He spoke, following her, “I don’t mean to leave you here alone-”

“ _Yet you do.”_ She hissed, “Please stop. Just stop.”

“I’ve just been so stressed since mom and dad... I have to get out and do something and I’ve found it, Nya!”

She shook her head. “Congratulations. And you’re here making me think that you’re going to do the same thing mom did- just vanish and never come back! Di you think of that?!”

“Nya-”

“Go back to whatever you do. I’m fine on my own.”

* * *

Nya holed herself up in her room, a pot of water in front of her. It was there, always there- their mother would show them tricks with her waterbending-

She straightened up, her attention on the water.

She held a hand above it, using the same things Kai had told her to do with fire, but now imagining the water move underneath her control.

She grinned as it rose by her command. She wasn’t like her brother. She controlled water.

She was a waterbender.


End file.
